


Two-Part Prompts Collection

by wouldyouknowmore



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Incest, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Library Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Thor (2011), Semi-Public Sex, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: A collection of minifics written for prompts over on Tumblr, featuring:1) Jotunn Loki AU2) Pre-Thor Library Smut3) Pre-Thor Accidental Stabbing4) Ragnarok Divergence5) Modern AU, Stuck in an Elevator





	1. Jotunn Loki AU, sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:**  
>  \- Both are drunk and happy  
> \- “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

Loki laughs, which, at any other time, would have absolutely delighted Thor. The Jotunn prince is usually far more formal and aloof than Thor would like, but after an evening of merriment at a tavern far from the palace and an excess of strong Asgardian mead, he’s loosened up considerably, and the suspicions that Thor has developed about his sly sense of humor have been confirmed with every tale he’s told of life in Utgard and the mischief for which he’s been responsible.

It’s also gotten more and more difficult to remember why Thor shouldn’t be falling for Laufey’s youngest son and emissary in the middle of what have turned out to be rather tense negotiations. And now, thanks to his own overindulgence, he finds the courage (idiocy?) to give Loki a patient smile and repeat himself.

“I mean it. If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

Snow is falling in wet, fluffy flakes, and Thor watches as they settle in Loki’s dark hair, sticking to his horns and melting on his cheeks (violet-tinged from the drink) as his smile fades.

“I would be justified in freezing your lips off your face for your presumption,” Loki says after a moment, and his red eyes flash in the light as he leans back against the outside wall of the tavern.

“That’s fair,” Thor says, nodding, and steps closer. “Would you do it?”

Loki tilts his head and gives him a long, appraising look, but he doesn’t react when Thor moves into his space, close enough to see his own reflection in the flat golden collar that hangs against Loki’s bare chest, and close enough to feel the warmth of his breath as he speaks.

“I haven’t decided.”

“Then it’s just a matter of whether or not the reward is worth the risk.”

Thor’s sure it would be, but Loki’s expression gives no hint whatsoever of what he’s thinking. There’s a reason Laufey chose him as envoy, as Thor has discovered during their recent council meetings, and Loki’s careful composure is playing to his advantage here as well.

“There’s one way to find out,” Loki says, entirely unaffected.

And he’s not wrong, Thor decides.

Loki’s skin is cool in the winter air, and his parted lips taste of honey-sweet mead against Thor’s as he pulls him in closer with a hand at the back of his neck, the other at his side and tracing over the clan marks he finds there. It only takes a moment before Loki is responding, digging his fingers into Thor’s hair and letting out a soft, breathy noise as he kisses back with fervor, and it’s all the encouragement Thor needs to press him into the wall and redouble his efforts.

It’s good, very good, even when Loki’s sharp teeth sink into his bottom lip a bit too hard. But the way Loki licks over it is worth a little pain, and Thor welcomes it when it happens again… for a moment, and then suddenly it’s not just sharp, it’s  _cold_ —

_“Ow!”_

Thor jerks and pulls away, and Loki lets go of his hair without a fuss. There’s a window nearby, and he checks his reflection, cursing when he sees that his lip is already turning purple and black. It should mend just fine, though it might take a healing stone and a few days’ time, but he can’t keep the pout from his face when he turns back to Loki, dismayed.

“Well?” Loki asks him with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Well, what?”

“Was it worth it?”

 

* * *

 

After two days of his father’s entire council and every Jotunn attaché staring at his mouth throughout their meetings, Thor’s lip does heal, and he finds that he has an answer to Loki’s question… though it’s likely influenced by the way Loki drags him into an empty corridor and thoroughly kisses it better.

“Absolutely worth it,” he mutters against Loki’s mouth.


	2. Pre-Thor Library Smut, nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:**  
>  \- Stuck indoors on a rainy day  
> \- “If you’re so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warnings for semi-public sex, almost getting caught, and debatable underage—they’re several hundred years old, but still vaguely adolescent, so use your own discretion here]

Loki is the god of mischief. Everyone knows it, no one doubts it, and he will never allow anyone to forget it. But what most of Asgard doesn’t realize is that growing up with the god of mischief has side effects, and Thor can be a sneaky, manipulative little wretch himself, which is how Loki had arrived in his current predicament.

“Aah—there, right there,” he gasps, rocking down to meet his brother’s thrusts.

“Shhh,” Thor hisses at him, but really, if anyone’s in the library at the moment, they would hear his labored breathing and the obscene sound of flesh on flesh before they would hear Loki. He’s keeping as quiet as he can. At any rate, the rain pounding against the windows and the roof is loud enough to cover all of the audible evidence, so it doesn’t really matter when Thor drives into him  _just_  right and draws a bitten-off moan out of him.

Also, whatever happens, it’s Thor’s fault anyway.

It should have been a nice, productive afternoon for him. He had gotten through several treatises on the finer points of illusion-casting, and was nearly ready to move to practical study back in his rooms when the sky had opened up and driven Thor indoors and away from his sparring practice with Sif. Naturally, she had found something else to occupy her time, so Thor had sought Loki out, and nagged at him for an hour and a half until Loki had finally given in and suggested a break for  _other_  entertainments.

And he had genuinely thought it was his own idea for a little while. The whole time Thor had sat there pestering him, Loki had found himself thinking more and more about his brother across the table, his still-damp tunic clinging to his chest, the way he idly chewed at his plush bottom lip… and Thor had seemed so surprised at his suggestion, like it never would have occurred to him to pass the time by sneaking back to the furthest, quietest corner of the library and fucking Loki senseless.

But Thor was too prepared for this to be a coincidence. He’d chosen the location, a little nook with a wide window seat and heavy drapes to hide them, along with high hedges outside to block anyone’s view from the garden, not to mention the vial of oil he had produced from a pocket when the time came for it. Loki even suspected that the surprise rainstorm might have been his doing.

Of course by that point, Loki hadn’t cared so much that Thor had orchestrated the whole thing, and now, he’s perfectly content to have been manipulated into bouncing on his brother’s cock while the thunder rattles the window behind them and their breath fogs the glass.

“Don’t stop,” he begs, and Thor just gives him a strangled  _hhnnng_ and snaps his hips up a little harder. Loki’s legs are beginning to ache, but he’s too close to do anything but keep going, and Thor’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, is all the motivation he needs.

Another crash of thunder takes him by surprise, louder and closer than any so far, and he starts to come with a shout, ignoring Thor’s wide eyes and shushing, unable to hold it back while he spills over their stomachs and rucked up shirts. He’s almost too dazed to care about being caught, but then a door slams somewhere, and he quickly sobers up.

Thor is panting now, fingers digging into Loki’s hips while he fucks up into him, and Loki decides to make it his mission to bring Thor off as quickly as possible before they’re discovered. He copes with his shaky legs and picks up his pace, grabbing Thor by the shoulders and hauling him up to silence his desperate little groans with an open-mouthed kiss. Between the feel of Thor’s cock in him and the slide of their tongues, it’s good enough that he thinks he could come again if they just had a little more time, but someone is calling across the library now, and they’ve got to hurry.

 _“Loki,”_  Thor gasps, clutching at his back and his ass, but then the sound of drapes being opened not too far from their hiding space quiets him. A moment later, he bites his lip to keep silent, buries himself deep, and comes, Loki riding him through it.

There are footsteps closing in, too near for them to try and separate and find their breeches, so Loki slaps a hand over Thor’s mouth, gives him a warning look, and casts what he can only hope is a convincing enough facsimile.

Their drapes are flung open half a moment later, and Sif looks down at him, frowning.

“Have you seen Thor?” she asks, only seeing Loki, draped over the cushion with a book in hand. “He said he was going to look for you.”

“Not today,” Loki’s double tells her. “I thought he was sparring with you.”

“Well, if you see him…”

“I’ll send him your way, Sif.”

Once she’s gone and the curtains are closed, Loki drops the illusion, and he and Thor stare at one another for a minute… and then dissolve into muffled laughter. They clean themselves up and dress in haste, and after Thor has peeked out through a gap in the drapes to make sure the coast is clear, Loki stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m supposed to tell you that Sif is looking for you,” he whispers, and then it’s another long while before they can stop laughing enough to make their escape.


	3. Pre-Thor Accidental Stabbing, sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:**  
>  \- Home after the hospital  
> \- “There’s nothing to be scared of, okay? I’m right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning for blood and a vague description of a stab wound]

“I still think we should go to Eir.”

“Don’t be stupid, Thor. She’ll take one look at this and send for Mother, and then we’ll both be in for it.”

“Why would I be in trouble? You’re the one who stabbed me!”

“I maintain that you ran into the knife that I happened to be holding. Anyway, if Mother finds out about this, she’ll know we were at that shop, and then, yes, Thor, you’ll be punished, too.”

Thor has no reply for this, so he sets his jaw and resolutely does not look down, where Loki is prodding at the already soaked bandages wrapped around his middle. It hadn’t been his idea to visit the seediest market in Asgard’s least wholesome district, but Loki had insisted that he wouldn’t find the rare and slightly forbidden spellbook he was after anywhere else, so of course Thor had had to go with him.

They hadn’t found the book, but Loki  _had_  come across an old dagger on a black velvet cushion, the blade forged in bronze and the handle made of some variety of antler, and when Thor had bumped into him (avoiding the shopkeeper’s unsettling gaze—not that he’d admit to it), Loki had jumped, and, well, accidents happen, he supposes.

It might not have been so awful (it certainly wasn’t the first time that Loki had stabbed him, unintentionally or otherwise), but it seems as though the blade hadn’t been any ordinary one, and now, an hour later and back in his bedchamber, Thor’s wound is still refusing to close or to stop bleeding.

“Just let me change these wrappings, and then I’ll keep looking,” Loki tells him. “I know I’ve seen the right spell in this volume. Somewhere.”

Reluctantly, Thor nods, and then Loki’s fingers are light and cool against his belly as he peels back the first layer, and the next, and the one beneath that, and then Thor’s curiosity gets the better of him once the gash is revealed. He’s seen more gruesome wounds, and been on the receiving end of some of them himself, but this is the first time that whatever injury hasn’t been sorted out with a healing stone and some bedrest, and the skin around it is starting to turn an unpleasant shade of blue, with faint lines creeping outward across his stomach.

“Ymir’s bollocks,” he mutters, but Loki just leans in to see it up close.

“Oh, look at that,” he says, sounding more fascinated than Thor is comfortable with. “I know exactly what sort of knife that was now. I should have bought it while we had the chance.”

Thor is still bleeding, but Loki jumps up from the bed, jostling him, flips several pages back toward the end of his book, and then holds it out to show Thor an illustration of a very similar looking wound as evidence. “I think yours is a bit further along, however,” he says, turning the book back around to compare them.

“Loki, please.”

Something in his face must show how concerned he is, because Loki lets out a sigh, picks up a pile of fresh bandages, and comes back to sit on the edge of the bed.

“You’re fine, Thor,” he says while he mops up the blood. “There’s nothing to be scared of. I’m right here.”

Once the wound is dressed again, Loki bends down and presses a light kiss to his stomach, and Thor rolls his eyes at the gesture. “Thank you, Mother,” he mutters, and Loki looks back up at him, smirking.

“The good news is that you will live,” Loki tells him, shifting up toward the head of the bed. “With time, a cut from that knife would no doubt kill you, but there’s a simple enough remedy.  We should have everything here in the palace, as well. You won’t even scar.”

Relieved, Thor gladly accepts the much less familial kiss that Loki gives him, forgetting his worry and pain for a moment while he savors the brush of his brother’s lips and tongue against his own. When they part, Loki looks down at him, eyes soft and fond, and Thor smiles back.

“Just out of curiosity, how much time would it take?” he asks then, and Loki raises an eyebrow at him but gives him a considering once-over anyway.

An instant later, however, he’s scrambling off the bed, and Thor can only gape at him in surprise as he snatches his book from the table and hurries across the room. And that’s when Thor notices how far up his torso the blue has spread.

“Half an hour is my best guess,” Loki calls back from the doorway.

“What?!”

“I’ll be right back! Don’t worry!”

“Loki!”


	4. Ragnarok Divergence, sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:**  
>  \- Someone is jealous/hurt  
> \- “Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Warning for some implied Frostmaster, but it’s neither confirmed nor denied. Personally I hc that Loki strung him along the whole time and never made good on his teasing, but infer what you will.]

Thor comes to with an almighty lurch, sending… whoever these women are scurrying away. He’s sore, so very sore, but he climbs to his feet anyway, taking in the garish red and white walls that tell him he isn’t in the gladiator holding area anymore.

A window-rattling snore takes him by surprise, and when he turns, he sees whose quarters he must be in… There’s an enormous green arm flopped over the side of proportionately large bed, where the Hulk is fast asleep—and, unfortunately, nude.

“How are we feeling, brother?”

And there’s Loki, sitting on the steps, looking smug, and perhaps a little appreciative of Thor’s shirtless state.

“Shut up, Loki.”

“Regretful, perhaps? Ready to cooperate with me? Amorous, even? He’s out cold, and wouldn’t notice a thing if you are.”

Loki deflects the bottle that Thor tosses at him with a very solid, very present hand, and only Thor’s lingering anger stops him from limping over to his brother’s side to either kiss him or strangle him. Knowing Loki, he probably wouldn’t mind a little of both, but Thor doesn’t plan to give him either until they can have a nice, long chat about the last several years.

“What do you want?” he grouses, and Loki gives him an irritated look.

“To tell you that I was right, and you should have listened to me, naturally,” he says, standing up. “And that since you were so dismissive of my first plan, I’ve also come to share a new one.”

“Which is?”

“I obtain certain security codes via certain means, you blast us out of trouble with this new and, ahem  _ratherattractive_ , grasp of your powers if necessary, and we make off in one of the Grandmaster’s ships.”

There’s nothing in this plan for Loki, except escaping Sakaar, which tells Thor that something must have happened since they last spoke that would leave him less content to bide his time here. Still, it would at least get them out of this madhouse, and then Thor could likely convince Loki to return to Asgard, given enough time.

“Let’s say I agree to this,” Thor says as cautiously as he can, but Loki can still see that he’s already won, and his satisfied little smirk almost makes Thor want to change his mind out of spite. He doesn’t have that option, but he should have some input on how the plan is carried out, so he continues, “What  _certain means_  are you talking about?”

Loki’s grin goes coy. “Come now, brother,” he says. “Don’t trouble yourself with the details. Just leave the persuasion to me.”

Objectively, Thor knows that he doesn’t have any right to be as furious about this statement and its implications as he quite suddenly is, but then he’s always had trouble being objective about anything to do with Loki.

“Absolutely not,” he orders, but Loki only rolls his eyes and steps up into his space.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, Thor,” he says, and his touch is cool and light as he rests a hand on Thor’s bruised ribs. “Just be ready when I come back, and once we’re gone, you can take all the time you like correcting my misbehavior.”

It’s a tempting thought, and Loki takes advantage of his hesitation, kissing him soundly for the first time since that deserted palace corridor on their way up from his prison cell. As a distraction, it works admirably, and Thor’s almost forgotten his most recent reason to be angry with his brother by the time they part.

“Give me an hour,” Loki breathes against his lips, and Thor nods in reply.

Loki turns to leave then, but just before he makes the doorway, his clothes shimmer and change, and suddenly he’s dressed in a sheer tunic and obscenely tight trousers that leave little to the imagination.

“That’s what you’re wearing?” Thor calls after him, distraught.

It’s much worse in the front, Thor sees when Loki turns to glare at him (specifically the bulge in the front of his pants).

“If you don’t like it, I can change,” Loki offers, and then all his clothes melt away in a flash of green, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black briefs.

Thor finds that the first option is acceptable after all.


	5. Modern AU, Stuck in an Elevator, sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompts:**  
>  \- Stuck together for a long period of time  
> \- “I don’t want to leave you just yet. It wouldn’t feel right.”

Visiting the office on the weekend has always creeped Thor out, just a little bit. There’s something odd about seeing his department so quiet and deserted, but usually, there are at least a few people scattered throughout the building no matter what day it is. It’s 50 floors, so the odds that someone else is catching up on a Sunday afternoon as well, or has forgotten something in their desk, are pretty good.

Today, however, the building is eerily quiet, and Thor has felt watched and thoroughly unsettled since he got here. Now that he’s completed his last minute, all important project that just  _had_  to be finished before Monday morning, he keeps looking back over his shoulder while he waits for the elevator to take him back down—and his heart leaps into his throat when it arrives with a  _ding_  and startles him.

It isn’t empty, and his heart stutters again as he realizes who’s in it.

His Unidentified Work Crush (as his coworker Brunnhilde has dubbed the man) is standing there, but instead of his usual suit and tie, tailored for an obscenely flattering fit, he’s wearing sneakers and joggers and a too-big sweatshirt, and his dark hair is tied back in a messy bun.

Thor has to take special care not to melt into the floor.

“Hi,” he manages to say instead.

“Hello,” Unidentified Work Crush replies.

The elevator door, taking no notice of the important conversation going on here, begins to close.

It’s a near thing, but Thor catches it before it shuts completely, and because he’s obviously a wonderful, kind, generous, gorgeous person, U.W.C. ignores his fumbling, and presses the  _DOOR CLOSE_  button.

They pass by a few floors in silence, Thor ultra-conscious of the man beside him, before he decides that he really should say something. Usually there are several other people on the elevator with them in the mornings, and he’s always had to settle for eyeing him over everyone else’s heads, and then sighing with regret when he has to get off at the 37th floor and leave Tall, Dark, and Handsome behind. This is the perfect opportunity, he knows, but before he can even begin to think of a good conversation-starter, he’s beaten to the punch.

“You’ve cut your hair.”

He  _noticed!_

But then it was a dramatic cut, after all. Anyone who sees Thor with any regularity couldn’t possibly miss it, he realizes, disappointed.

“I lost a bet,” he sighs, and reaches up to touch his hair. He doesn’t like it, he hasn’t gotten used to it, and he’s already decided to let it grow long again.

“It suits you.”

… He’ll have to set up an appointment for a trim in a few weeks as soon as he gets home then.

Thor gets out a  _thank you_  without stumbling over his words, and just as he turns and says, “I’m Thor by the way,” everything goes black, and the elevator screeches to a halt.

“Well, Thor,” U.W.C. says wryly in the dark, “you wouldn’t happen to be an elevator technician on the side, would you?”

 

* * *

 

It’s a power outage, they learn from the emergency phone operator, covering several blocks in all directions, and unfortunately, it’s going to take time for someone to come and get them out.

Four hours later, Thor has also learned that the object of his affections is called Loki, and that he’s well on his way to being in love. Not just aesthetic appreciation, not just lust (though there’s no shortage of that), but actual, full-blown  _love_. And so the fact that their boredom has led to them planning out the rest of their lives together here in the elevator is an exquisite torture.

(When Loki had casually suggested that they would succumb to their unspoken desires within a few days of being trapped in such close quarters, as though it were a logical step in the narrative, Thor had nearly spat out his mouthful of the protein bar he’d found in his backpack and split with him.)

“Loki Odinson? No, it just doesn’t have the same ring to it. I’ll have to insist on keeping my name.”

The dim emergency lighting is enough to tell that Loki is smiling at him while he makes this pronouncement, and he doesn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that Thor is staring back like the lovesick idiot he is.

“Thor Laufeyson, then,” Thor suggests, and Loki purses his lips while he considers it.

“It could grow on me,” he says.

A moment later, the fluorescents turn back on without warning, nearly blinding them both, and the elevator groans and starts back up. Thor has to remind himself that being rescued is a good thing, but the feel of Loki’s hand in his as he helps him to his feet isn’t terrible, as far as consolation prizes go.

“We didn’t even get to discuss the dress rehearsal menu,” Loki sighs as the doors open.

 

* * *

 

Once they’ve told the fire department that they’re just fine no fewer than six times, they’re finally sent on their way, and they walk together for a few blocks, until Loki points down a side street and says that this is his turn.

“Thanks for keeping me company,” he says, and then adds with a smirk, “not that you had a choice.”

Thor grins. “It was my pleasure.”

They stare at each other a moment, but then once Loki says, “I guess I’ll see you around,” Thor panics.

“I don’t want to leave you just yet,” he blurts out, and when Loki’s eyes go wide, he tries to play it off, saying, “I mean… It wouldn’t feel right. Here I thought we were going to grow old together in an elevator.”

Thor’s laugh sounds as forced as it actually is and falls flat, but just when he thinks he’s ruined his chances forever, Loki shrugs, and leans in to kiss him. It’s nothing but a quick, light peck on the lips, but it leaves Thor gaping, and Loki takes a few steps backward, pulling him along by the hand.

“Then don’t,” he says.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Loki gives his hand a discreet squeeze once they arrive at the 37th floor, and Thor smiles back before he gets off the elevator, appreciating the sight of him back in his fitted suit, and the mark on his neck that his collar doesn’t quite cover even more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts originally posted [here](http://wouldyouknowmore.tumblr.com/post/175691478257/two-part-drabble-game)


End file.
